1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exposure control system of a camera having an interval photographing mode, and particularly to an exposure control system to be used in a camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An exposure control system controls an aperture, shutter speed and strobe emission based upon the luminance of an object, film sensitivity, and F number of a lens.
An exposure control system of a camera having a built-in strobe is generally controlled such that the strobe emission or non-emission is automatically selected based upon photometry data, when such data is not available, the strobe is automatically emitted.
Because an exposure control system of this type is designed on the premise that a picture is taken by holding a camera in one's hand, the lowest shutter speed limit is set to a level not to generate a camera shake, and when the exposure is not enough to obtain a stable, shake-free picture, the strobe is emitted.
On the other hand, a camera having an interval mode has heretofore been used.
In general, interval photographing is performed in a state where a camera is fixed to a tripod. In such a case, the necessity for restricting the lower side of shutter speed is not critical.
However, as a conventional camera has an independent interval mode and automatic exposure mode an exposure control peculiar to interval photographing was not performed.